Conversa no quadro:Anúncios da Garnet/@comment-16340542-20170127230103/@comment-31195718-20170201155820
Mestre Dragão escreveu: Jake the Dad escreveu: Mestre Dragão escreveu: Jake the Dad escreveu: Mestre Dragão escreveu: Jake the Dad escreveu: Adventure FunTime Foxy escreveu: Jake the Dad escreveu: Adventure FunTime Foxy escreveu: Mestre Dragão escreveu: vamos torçer pra esses episodios não vazarem primeiro. É melhor que vazem. Se continuarem vazando, será cada vez mais provável que SU acabe na 5ª Temporada. Querido,sem querer ser grosso/grossa,mas um desenho como Steven Universo que faz tanto sucesso e provavelmente enriquece a Rebecca Sugar nao acabaria tão cedo.E ninguém disse que Steven Universo acabará na quinta temporada,só foi dito que Rebecca Sugar confirmou uma quinta temporada,nada impede ela de renovar para mais temporadas como Hora de Aventura(eu particulamente acho Steven Universo mil vezes melhor que Hora de Aventura).Reflita sobre isso. Vamos lá. *"um desenho como Steven Universo que faz tanto sucesso e provavelmente enriquece a Rebecca Sugar nao acabaria tão cedo" Se o desenho não gerar lucros, pode ter certeza que ele não dura muito tempo, afinal o propósito visado deles é gerar lucro. *"E ninguém disse que Steven Universo acabará na quinta temporada" Realmente, ninguém disse. Foi apenas uma suposição, sendo que, até o momento, a série tem renovação apenas para a 5ª Temporada e, caso continuar da forma que está, pode ser cancelado. *"só foi dito que Rebecca Sugar confirmou uma quinta temporada,nada impede ela de renovar" Está equivocado, muito equivocado. O Cartoon Network confirmou a 5ª Temporada, que, na verdade, seria a segunda parte da 3ª Temporada. O Cartoon Network que tem controle sobre a série, sobre os eventos, sobre o lançamento dos episódios. Rebecca é a criadora, mas não é ela que decide se a série terá mais temporadas. sera que não entendem mesmo,sarcasmo precisava mesmo dessa discussão toda e pra mim tanto faz se o desenho vai acabar na quinta,.na sexta na setima nunca fui muito fã de series que vão longe demais e,ntão pra mim tanto fazcontanto que o desenho não acabe em um cliffhanger,tudo bem então por que se for pra acabar na quinta tudo bem contanto que acabe com um final bom,não precisa ter mil temporadas não só precisa acabar bem. e steven universo é um dos que mais da audiencia e vazar os episodios pareçe que faz a audiencia aumentar,alem disso foi postado por eles então é valido,eles não tem culpa que todo mundo postou no youtube e em um monte de lugares onde todos podem ver ! O usuário em questão não foi sarcástico, tanto que ele tem um grande histórico de discussões. Eu apenas fiz uma suposição sobre o quanto os leaks podem afetar a série e ele veio com textão. Recentemente, foi divulgada que a audiência de SU está caindo. Metade da programação do Cartoon Network é Jovens Titãs em Ação e SU está constantemente em hiato. Além de ficar até meses sem episódio, quando estreia são vazados. Os vazamentos tem chance de diminuir a audiência. Os episódios vazaram no começo do mês e foram lançados oficialmente no fim do mês. Após quase um mês, quem iria esperar tudo aquilo pra ver na TV, sendo que já viu há muito tempo? Foi postado por eles e foi sem a autorização da produção, portanto é conteúdo leak, com exceção de Steven's Dream que foi deixado no aplicativo. Não foi a primeira vez que o CN já fez isso e não é só com SU que isso acontece. sim isso é verdade,a minisserie islands de hora de aventura,que faz parte da bomb do final de janeiro de hora de aventura que iria servir pra fechar a bomb com chave de ouro foi vazada em dvd quase uma semana de estreiar como eu ja tinha visto na wikipedia. quando eu falei de sarcasmo eu quis dizer que eu fui sarcastico em dizer que não queria que vazassem pois como eu sou brasileiro se vazarem bem antes da estreia é melhor pra mim por que aí legendam antes mesmo de estrear na tv. a audiencia que estava bem alta ano passado mas agora ja caiu é por causa que os ultimos episodios não tiveram nada de interessante, desde summer of steven que não tinhamos episodios bons com a possivel excessão de alguns como como gem harvest e three gems and a baby,logo é natural que não de mais tanta audiencia,quanto aos hiatos não da pra entender as vezes é estrategia do canal deixar os fãs ansiosos sem novos episodios passando pra quando exibirem dar um uma baita subida na audiencia do canal,independente se o episodio é bom ou não,quanto aos vazamentos o certo seria vazarem só um pedaço pra deixarem os fãs mais ansiosos mas vazando tudo assim,fica dificil ter a audiencia la nas alturas. Com exceção de Last One Out of Beach City, achei a maioria dos episódios bons, principalmente os focados nos humanos. ah sei la foram todos bem legalsinhos,mas pelo titulo e trama acho que poderiam ser melhores ! tomara que esses dois novos episodios the new crystal gems e storm in the room não sejam decepções e eu me pergunto sera que irão vazar ?